Sleeping Beauty
by omgromance
Summary: Patricia pricks her finger and becomes a "sleeping beauty". Will the gang figure out that Eddie needs to kiss her before it's too late?


**Sleeping Beauty**

Eddie walk quickly home. He knew something was up with Sibuna. They were still very hesitant to tell him what they were doing. Today they (meaning Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Patricia) didn't even show up to school. Eddie was going to get to the bottom of this and they were going to start telling him everything. He hated being in the dark about things.

He got in the door and everyone was already back at the house. Eddie had to stay late and talk to Mrs. Andrews about sleeping in class again. He stepped into the house and Joy was heading towards the living room.

"Hey, Joy have you seen Patricia?" He asked her.

She pointed upstairs, "When I came home she was napping upstairs."

"Thanks," Eddie said shortly then started up the stairs.

He got to the door and it was left slightly opened. He pushed it open the rest of the way and entered the room.

There Patricia was lying on her bed. She was lying very still on back. Her head cocked to one side. One hand lying on her stomach the other lying next to her side.

Eddie smiled at her sleeping girlfriend. She was so calm and beautiful. Too bad he had to wake her up, but he needed answers.

He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "Yacker."

She didn't stir.

"Yacker." He said again a little louder. He shook her shoulder a little. THen both her shoulders.

"Patricia come on wake up!" He said something was off. She should have woke up by now.

Scary thoughts flooded Eddie's mind. He checked her pulse. It was even and normal. He put his hand above her mouth. He could feel her deep calm breathing.

She seemed perfectly healthy but she wouldn't wake up.

Eddie decided to go get help with this so he left her sleeping and headed downstairs. Jerome, Mara, Nina and Fabian were all seated around some cards. As soon as he entered the living room he made his announcement.

"I think somethings wrong. Patricia won't wake-," He started then Nina popped up from the couch and interrupted him.

"Eddie! Fabian and I need to talk to you NOW!" She said urgently dragging his arm away from the living room.

All the others gave each other looks but didn't give it another thought.

Once down the hall far enough Nina started a bad lie. "Patricia's really tired...we all skipped today to...do some shopping and we walked a lot. That's probably why she's not...um...waking up."  
Eddie look between Nina and Fabian giving them a are-you-serious look.

"Nina you're a horrible liar. You said you'd tell me about any Sibuna stuff." He shot back.

Nina looked to Fabian for help. He stuttered out an answer, "No...we...like she said...shopping?"

"You and Alfie went shopping with them?" Eddie asked rhetorically.

Nina looked helpless and gave in. "Okay we were doing Sibuna stuff."

"Explain please," Eddie asked.

Nina told him to be patient. She gathered the rest of Sibuna and they commenced in Patricia's room to explain to Eddie what they had been doing.

"Are you all just going to stare at each other or are you going to tell me what's going on?" Eddie said becoming impatient.

"Well," Amber started taking a deep breath so she could be ready for her story. "A message was sent to Nina about a mystery starting in the forest then Fabian found out, then Patricia found out, then _I_ found out then-,"

"Get to the point Amber," Eddie cut in.

She glared at him and Nina took over. "The point is we all went into the forest in search of the mystery and we saw this flower. Well actually Patricia saw it and picked it up. She pricked her finger on the on of the thorns then she sort of fainted. We carried her back and now we can't get her to wake up."

The Osirion took in the story. "You didn't tell me about all this why?"

"We didn't think we needed you." Fabian said a bit guiltily. He was never thrilled that American looks-like-a-teenage-heartthrob Eddie turned out to being Nina's protector.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between everyone then Alfie spoke up. "Now that everyone is clued in, does anyone have any ideas as to how to wake up Trixie?"

They all exchanged doubtful looks. It was clear this wasn't a normal sleep or something any medicine could fix.

"We should tell Trudy not to check on her. We don't want her finding out." Nina said.

"I'll do it." Eddie offered quickly. He wanted to get out and take a walk. Clear his head and mull this over.

He shot up and looked over at his girlfriend. He took a step over and kissed her forehead. Then he turned to the door.

Patricia shifted and moved her head to the other side after Eddie kissed her head.

Amber was watching this was a giant "aww" look on her face. She also saw her friend move after Eddie kissed her head. Then a lightbulb went off in her bed. Thorns...pricked...sleeping girl...kisses...she moved...The fairy tale sleeping beauty!

"Wait Eddie!" Amber nearly screeched.

Everyone grimaced and Eddie turned to Amber an annoyed look graced his face.

"Yes, Amber?" He said sarcastically polite.

"It's just like sleeping beauty don't you guys see? I don't see why it was Patricia and not me but...,"

"What are you talking about?" Fabian asked.

"Oh don't you guys see? Isn't it obvious?" It wasn't often Amber notice things the rest of the group didn't catch on to so this was pretty strange. "It's just like sleeping beauty the princess, in this case Patricia, pricks her finger and falls into a deep sleep. Then she waits completely still until the prince, in this case Eddie, come and wakes her with true loves kiss!"

"I think you've breathed in too much hairspray," Eddie said.

"No I haven't!" Amber said defensively. "Nina come on didn't you see her move after Eddie kissed her forehead. Which was adorable by the way." She added fangirling to Eddie. "That proves it!"

"She did definitely move...," Nina confessed.

"Fabian, Alfie, tell them this is crazy!" Eddie turned to them for support. But both boys were looking at their girlfriends thinking that it almost made sense.

"We've done much crazier things before," Fabian offered.

Eddie didn't like the sound of this. He vaguely remember the fairy tale. There was first some sort of witch after the princess and that was why she pricked herself on some magical thing. He didn't like the sound of a witch after Patricia. What was he thinking this couldn't be true, could it?  
"Just do it. If it doesn't work no harm no foul." Nina suggested.

Eddie pushed everything out of this mind and gave in. "Fine, fine. But I still think you are all crazy."

He walked over to her bed. He sat down on the edge and looked at Patricia. She did look just absolutely beautiful when she was sleeping. Her features were so delicate and perfect. Her lips looked just like the princesses in movies slightly plumbed and colored perfectly. Must be the magic.

Eddie stopped made himself stop thinking about all that though. He gently touched the side of her face then he pressed his lips to Patricia's.

For 1...2...3 seconds then her whole body was started to move. Her knees bent up slightly, her hips turned to face him and her hand went around his neck as her torso rose up to keep kissing him.

The rest of gang were smiling pleased that their plan worked.

After she rose up, she suddenly pulled away and her eyes flew open. Her face looked completely weirded out and shocked. Then her head snapped turned both ways looking around confuse.

"What's going on Edison. I was in...I was...," She looked at him and everyone else for answers.

"It's true love!" Amber squealed.

"What is she talking about?" Patricia asked.

Eddie just blushed slightly while everyone else started laughing.

**Thank you for everyone who actually stuck it through this weridness. I'd really appreciate reviews! So review! **


End file.
